White Bunny Day
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Chocolates não previstos. - Kotetsu x Barnaby •


**T&B não me pertence, obviously. Fanfiction feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.**

* * *

**White Bunny Day**

**x**

Nunca, em todos aqueles anos, Barnaby fora mais que o menino solitário e dedicado a um ideal que a maioria desconhecia. Tornara-se heroi para vingar-se e era apenas a perspectiva da vingança que costumava preencher-lhe a mente quando por qualquer motivo ele achava que estava se desviando do caminho que escolhera.

Por conta disso, sua vida social não era, certamente, uma das melhores. Havia poucos lugares aos quais fora em nome da pura e simples diversão, já que procurar pela Ouroboros era primordial e devia ser feito praticamente sem descansar. Festas de Aniversários, festividades de Natal e Ano Novo, eram tudo o que ele de fato conhecia. Mas apenas porque Maverick estava sempre ao seu lado nessas ocasiões e o fazia acreditar que era algo que ele deveria fazer, levando-o a sentir como se aquilo fosse uma forma de demonstrar gratidão.

Ganhara presentes ao longo dos anos, sim, mas não era como se eles fossem comuns e ele gostava de pensar que poderia pagar esses "favores" a Maverick um dia. Chocolates de dia dos namorados era algo raro, embora ele tivesse recebido alguns quando tinha em torno de quinze ou dezesseis anos, ele não sabia. E eles estavam acompanhados de sentimentos que ele gentilmente recusou, por não ser capaz de retribuir o amor de alguém da forma como ele achava necessário. Desse modo, qualquer referência a uma adolescência normal era absurda, embora ele não estivesse particularmente triste por isso. Gostava da relativa calma com que crescera. Sem alguém além de Maverick a quem dar presentes, sem receber demais, sem tempo perdido com trivialidades das quais ele já não conhecia o significado, sem demonstrações de afeto por parte de pessoas que ele não sabia se queria conhecer e lhes dedicar algum afeto, sem confissões de amor a fazer, sem chocolates a retribuir no White Day... era uma boa e calma vida.

Conhecer Kotetsu foi como conhecer qualquer pessoa. Sua vida particular preservada, sem envolvimento além do estritamente necessário para um bom desempenho profissional. Não era como se ele estivesse conhecendo um amigo, quanto mais alguém que fosse lhe fazer surpresas em épocas especiais do ano.

Mas Barnaby estava tão completamente errado que era como se ele estivesse enxergando apenas o que queria ver de um velho herói que já não possuía tanta glória quanto provavelmente em tempos passados. Ele via os sorrisos e via seu comportamento, a tendência que Kotetsu tinha de ser uma pessoa amigável, mas ele nunca percebera aonde tudo poderia chegar, de fato, até que era tarde demais e então, bom, ali estava Kotetsu. O simpático Kotetsu e seu embrulho cuidadosamente produzido - provavelmente pelas mãos de uma vendedora que queria ser atenciosa com um cliente - de cor vermelha e com uma fita rosa de contornos dourados.

"Não é o meu aniversário" Barnaby comentou enquanto via Kotetsu sorrir e estender o embrulho em sua direção ao passo em que continuavam caminhando lado a lado como faziam desde que saíram do prédio da Apollon Media.

"Eu sei que não é, Bunny. Apenas pegue isso." Falou de modo gentil e sorridente sem prestar atenção ao local por onde andavam.

"O que é?" Bunny e sua desconfiança. Kotetsu sinceramente pensara que essa fase havia passado.

"Um presente."

"Por quê?"

Mas Kotetsu não respondeu e parecia disposto a ignorar a pergunta de Barnaby enquanto continuava com o braço estendido, segurando o embrulho. Sem ver outra opção - na verdade ele acreditava que uma saída seria ignorar Kotetsu, embora provavelmente ele daria um jeito de fazê-lo aceitar o maldito presente, quem sabe até chamando a atenção de quem passava com um não tão pequeno falatório sobre companheirismo ou o que fosse -, Barnaby pegou o embrulho hesitante e o abriu, observando impassível os coelhos feitos de chocolate branco que ele via ali dentro.

"Por quê?" Ele repetiu a pergunta e era melhor que Kotetsu desse uma resposta que fosse aceitável.

"Ora, Bunny-chan, é White Day, você sabe."

"Sim, eu sei o que White Day é e significa. Mas eu não dei chocolate... nenhum... a você."

"Eu sei, eu sei. Eu só achei que não seria má ideia..." Deu de ombros e isso não ajudou a melhorar o humor de Bunny.

Fizeram silêncio enquanto as pessoas ainda passavam indiferentes a eles. Barnaby olhou atentamente os coelhos e não pôde evitar fazer uma expressão de leve desagrado.

"Na verdade, Kaede me ensinou como fazer chocolate mês passado e me deu alguns - ela disse que era só para o caso de eu não ganhar nenhum e não ter que me ver deprimido..." Explicou como se não fosse nada com que Bunny devesse se preocupar.

Barnaby até podia concluir o que acontecera depois. Kotetsu fez chocolates para a filha em retribuição e decidiu fazer alguns em formato de coelhos também, já que estava com a mão na massa. Ele deveria ter ficado empolgado com a nova habilidade culinária, algo mais em seu cardápio além de arroz frito.

"Algum problema?" Kotetsu parou de andar, vendo Barnaby parar ao seu lado, e o observou levemente preocupado, como se observá-lo fosse dar-lhe a convicção de que a resposta de Bunny seria verdadeira. Analisando para ter certeza de que tudo estava bem. "Eu sei que você provavelmente deve achar estranho um homem adulto dar chocolate de White Day para outro homem adulto..." As palavras e o modo como eles a dizia faziam parecer que ele queria se explicar e se desculpar sem estar muito certo sobre o que deveria dizer.

Era, de fato, estranho, mas Barnaby não estava particularmente interessado nesse detalhe da situação. Não era isso o que o fazia sentir-se incerto sobre o presente de Kotetsu. Havia tanta coisa além disso. Como a gentileza que o surpreendera, o sorriso que o animava e a completa falta de compromisso com uma data que muitas garotas levavam tão a sério – não que Barnaby estivesse fazendo o mesmo, é claro.

"Você realmente não deveria ter se _preocupado_ comigo." Ele disse por fim. E aquele era um adeus, Kotetsu percebeu pelo jeito como ele pronunciara a palavra 'preocupado', pelo jeito como ele o olhara, e quando ele se afastou e não disse mais nada, sequer olhou para trás.

**x**

Barnaby não era de longe o mesmo que ele conhecera. As diferenças eram tão notáveis e o relacionamento deles melhorara tanto que Kotetsu costumava dizer que isso sempre seria um ótimo motivo para beber - principalmente quando não se tinha nenhum outro motivo em mente.

Por isso fora inesperada a reação dele ao seu pequeno e singelo presente. Não era como se ele esperasse agradecimentos animados ou emocionados, mas as palavras frias de Barnaby nunca foram uma possibilidade em sua mente. Ele sequer poderia imaginar que algo _inocente_ pudesse deixar alguém tão irritado.

"Bunny, espera!" Ele chamou impulsivamente, vendo-o se afastar e sendo ignorado. "O que raios está acontecendo?" Perguntou exasperado, após alcançá-lo, encarando-lhe os olhos que naquele momento pareciam inexpressivos.

"Você deveria usar dias como esse para fazer algo que tenha um significado apropriado."

Kotetsu não soube o que dizer como resposta. Ele apenas ficou parado enquanto Barnaby continuava seu caminho mais uma vez. Mas ele queria dizer alguma coisa. Sentia como se _tivesse que dizer_. Afinal, era verdade que ele deveria fazer algo com significado naquele dia e, no entanto...

"Se tiver um significado tudo bem, certo?" Mas Barnaby não deu atenção e ele teve que alcançá-lo mais uma vez e segurá-lo, para que ele não se afastasse ainda mais. "Se tiver um significado..." Ele recomeçou, sem qualquer sinal daquele sorriso de antes em seu rosto. Aqueles olhos castanhos o encaravam com uma intensidade e seriedade que Barnaby conhecia apenas de quando Wild Tiger estava em ação. "Então tudo bem?"

Nos olhos de Bunny, Kotetsu pode ver que ele estava em dúvida - o que era óbvio, considerando que ele não entendia aonde ele queria chegar com uma pergunta como aquela.

"Acho que sim..." Barnaby respondeu meio temeroso e se perguntando se aquela era a resposta certa, a resposta que Kotetsu queria ouvir para confirmar o que quer que ele tivesse em mente. Barnaby o viu olhar ao redor deles e então o sentiu arrastá-lo em uma direção qualquer até que eles estivessem em um lugar em que ninguém poderia vê-los. Ele ia protestar pela falta de delicadeza daquela atitude, puxando-o por aí sem dizer uma palavra que fosse, mas logo Kotetsu estava beijando-o em um movimento impulsivo e inesperado.

Porque era Bunny ao fim das contas. Um Bunny que de algum modo pareceu querer que aquele dia tivesse algum significado - um Bunny chateado, talvez - e que estava ao seu lado, ele sabia. Que crescera no tempo em que eles se conheciam, que o apoiava e que também o deixava ser seu apoio. O Bunny que se irritava em ser chamado de Bunny, mas que no fim das contas sempre seria chamado assim por ele.

Se houvesse uma palavra para descrever o que Barnaby sentia naquele momento nem ele mesmo saberia dizer. Afinal, era algo contra o qual ele nunca teria pensando em se prevenir e durara apenas tempo o suficiente para a cabeça dele ficar uma verdadeira bagunça.

"Eu não pensei que você fosse brincar com algo como isso." Era tudo no que conseguia pensar para dizer.

"O quê?" Kotetsu surpreendeu-se. À sua completa incredulidade demonstrada com um grito pasmado seguiu-se uma pausa que poderia quase ser considerada dramática. "Se não vai acreditar, tudo bem. É só fingirmos que nada aconteceu, embora..." Kotetsu balançou a cabeça e depois praguejou baixinho sem terminar de externalizar o que quer que tinha pensando, porque ele não queria - deveria - tê-lo beijado, ele percebia agora. Não fora uma boa ideia. Aquele era o problema com Bunny, na verdade, porque Kotetsu era capaz de ficar ainda mais idiota perto dele - e não era apenas porque ele parecia saber de coisas que Kotetsu sequer desconfiava por falta de puro interesse em assuntos que para ele eram sem utilidade, mas que sendo informação compartilhada por Bunny eram interessantes.

Ele estivera tão absorvido em sua própria piedade para consigo mesmo por ser impulsivo e por ser, provavelmente, um grande idiota, que sequer vira que Bunny o olhava curioso. Tinha algo de estranho no olhar que acima de tudo parecia tentar manter-se focado, mais como se algo o incomodasse naquilo tudo, e tinha um cérebro trabalhando em alta velocidade, processando com alguma dificuldade o que acontecera ali e o que aquilo tudo significava no fim das contas.

"Kotetsu-san. Está tudo bem eu confiar em você?" Barnaby perguntou, mas dessa vez parecia decidido. Havia chegado a uma conclusão que demandara menos tempo que o esperado, uma dose de impulsividade e, do seu jeito heroico, um pouco de coragem.

"Você sabe que eu ficaria feliz se você fizesse isso..." A resposta veio após pouco tempo com um sorriso entre arrependido e irônico nos lábios, depois de conseguir parar de tentar entender Barnaby. E aquilo resumia tudo afinal, eles já deveriam confiar um no outro há bastante tempo.

Então logo os lábios de Bunny estavam unidos aos de Kotetsu de novo como se dissesse que ele confiava e não queria mal entendidos. Depois Kotetsu ainda pôde ouvi-lo dizer em um sussurro que ele era um idiota enquanto, apesar disso, ele era abraçado com força, o embrulho ficando um pouco amassado em uma das mãos que o prendiam. Ele ainda murmurou com suavidade um "eu sei" em resposta que soava como se Kotetsu tivesse certeza sobre isso e mesmo assim tivesse uma auto-estima invejável, e então sorriu feliz, sem pressa para voltar para casa, sem pressa para deixar algo como aquilo acabar, porque naquele momento nada parecia mais significativo que isso.

* * *

**n/a.:** Primeiro essa fic era a fic de presente de aniversário da Ana. Aí eu pensei que talvez ela merecesse algo melhor e essa fic pudesse ser o capítulo quatro de _Entrelaces - _que está atrasado há eras, mas que logo logo virá, porque tempos melhores estão chegando. Mas depois me convenceram de que essa fic deveria ter um lugar só dela, então aqui estou eu. Atrasada para o White Day, mas o que conta é a intenção, haha. Ainda assim, a despeito de tudo, espero que tenham gostado pelo menos um pouco e tenha, não sei, feito alguns minutos do dia de alguém mais feliz. É isso.

Até logo *w*


End file.
